1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an antenna diversity arrangement for a mobile terminal, and more specifically to the design and implementation of a three-dimensional dual-antenna diversity system that operates within a fundamental resonant low frequency band of 700 Megahertz (MHz).
2. Description of the Related Art
The design and implementation of multiple antennas in compact mobile terminals for low frequency applications present significant challenges in the achievement of high isolation between the antenna elements, low correlation, and increased diversity. Antenna designs for low frequency antenna applications may frequently include the implementation of additional matching circuits to reduce coupling. Metamaterial structures such as, without limitation, electromagnetic bandgap materials, may also be used to implement antenna elements in low frequency applications to reduce coupling and correlation.
In the low frequency bands, particularly the low frequency spectrum of the Long Term Evolution technology, such as 746-787 MHz frequency bands, it is typically challenging to achieve low correlation and high isolation in mobile terminals of compact size and limited internal space for the antenna elements and other components.